


I've got a feeling.

by inflowers



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflowers/pseuds/inflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike has this feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a feeling.

“I have a problem.” Mike announces one evening, unceremoniously dumping himself into the chair opposite Harvey’s desk.

Harvey barely looks up; instead just huffs out a small laugh and rolls his eyes.

“If I had a dollar for every time you had a problem that I needed to solve, I wouldn’t bother coming into work anymore.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it.” Mike smirks, picking up the paperweight from Harvey’s desk and flicking it back and forth in his hands.

“So, what’s your problem then?” Harvey asks, intrigue finally getting the better of him as he slams his laptop shut and leans back in his chair. 

“I have this feeling that you and I are supposed to be together.”

It takes Harvey a second before he realizes what Mike has just said, and Mike doesn’t seem fazed by the amount of time it takes Harvey to respond. In fact, Mike doesn’t seem like anything between them has changed. He seems like he’s barely said anything at all, and he’s still smirking and occasionally looking at Harvey but mostly sitting back in his seat and waiting.

“Sorry, I could have sworn I just heard you proposition me.” Harvey finally responds, coughing gently to regain his composure.

“Well, I didn’t so much proposition you as let you in on a general feeling that I’ve been having lately.” Mike answers rationally, because that’s what Mike does.

“And why, exactly, do you have this feeling?”

“Well,” Mike stands and moves towards the window, still fiddling with the paperweight in his hands. “The way I see it, you and I are perfect for each other. I’m the only person you know who is as smart as you, probably smarter,” and Mike doesn’t miss the scoff coming from somewhere behind him, “so you know we’d never get bored of each other intellectually. I’m the only person who’ll ever understand your insane work schedule and your inability to maintain a work-life balance. I already know almost all of the irritating things you do and they haven’t sent me running for the hills yet and let’s face it, I’m a total catch.”

Mike turns away from the window and walks back towards Harvey, who is still seated at his desk. He drops the paperweight back onto the glass and takes a seat across from him, matching his intense eye contact. 

“Even if those things were true-” Harvey starts, before Mike interrupts.   
  
“I haven’t delivered my coup de grâce yet.”

“Then by all means,” Harvey gestures, waiting for Mike’s grand finish.

“I’ve known you for six years now, and in that time neither of us have had a serious relationship that has lasted. Aside from your tryst with Scottie and my feeble attempt at playing house with Rachel, neither of which I’ll add lasted more than six months, it’s just always been you and me. Somehow,” He pauses, seemingly thinking it over before he shrugs gently, “somehow, everything always just comes back to you and me.”

There’s a silence that hangs over them, save for the sound of the night staff vacuuming somewhere outside Harvey’s office. It’s late enough that no one is walking past; Mike knew that this conversation wasn’t one that should be had in a bustling office. But he knew that it had to happen in Harvey’s office, because this was where it all happened. It was here that Mike suddenly realized one day, six weeks ago, that everything in his life came back to Harvey Specter. That Harvey Specter, somehow, had become the love of his goddamn life and if he didn’t do something about it soon it might be too late. Although if Mike is being honest, he’s pretty sure there is no such thing as too late for them.  
  
As his grandmother would say, _“you can’t fight fate, kid.”_

“So what do you think?” Mike says after a few moments of quiet, when he realizes that Harvey hasn’t responded yet.

“I think you’re insane.” Harvey says, but Mike sees there’s no malice behind the words. In fact, Mike is fairly sure he sees the hint of a smile on his face, although Harvey would likely deny it. “This has been enlightening Mike, but I think there’s a flaw in your plan that you haven’t accounted for.” When Mike doesn’t say anything, just looks at Harvey expectantly, Harvey continues, “I’m not gay. And neither are you, last I heard.”

“Please, Harvey.” Mike scoffs, rolling his eyes. “When have I ever had a flaw in a plan that I haven’t predicted? I’ve thought this through; I knew every angle you were going to use. Play the man, right? You taught me that.” And damn if Harvey doesn’t almost beam with pride. “And here’s what I know: where I fall on the Kinsey scale, who the hell knows. This certainly isn’t the first time I’ve thought about these kinds of things, and before you worry about my delicate flower feelings, were anything to happen between you and I, I can assure you it wouldn’t be the first time.” 

And if that doesn’t surprise Harvey, Mike isn’t sure what will. He pretends like he’s unfazed, but Mike can see the blush creep up from just underneath Harvey’s collar. He can see him shift in his chair, and he can see the small straightening of his spine as he sits up and pays attention.   
  
“And as for you, if you think you’re fooling anyone with your ‘I’m perfectly straight’ routine, you’ve got another thing coming. Everyone around here knows you’ve spent some time on both sides of the fence, and before you freak out about it, no one cares. In fact, I think it actually makes you more appealing to people.”

“Whether that’s true or not,” Harvey interrupts Mike and Mike knows he’s pressed right where it hurts, “it doesn’t change anything. You might have this feeling that we’re supposed to be more than what we are, but I don’t.” He stands and grabs his jacket off the table before moving to the door. “We are what we are, Mike. That’s all we’re ever going to be.”

And he leaves the office without looking back, leaving Mike standing alone with only the city lights outside to focus on.

+ 

Harvey’s just about to turn in for the night, after having come home from one of the strangest conversations he’s ever had and downing a few more glasses of scotch than he normally would to numb the niggling feeling that he’s made a mistake. It’s well past midnight and he’s just about to turn the last of the lamps off when he hears the sound of his buzzer.   
  
Pressing the button, he doesn’t even attempt to hide his annoyance.   
  
“Who the hell is that?” He grunts, waiting impatiently for the response.   
  
“It’s me. Let me in.” Mike responds, and Harvey wants to say no but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little intrigued at how round two would go. So he presses the button and waits by the door.   
  
It only takes a few seconds before there’s a pounding on the wood, and Harvey quickly pulls it open before pulling Mike inside.   
  
“Jesus, Mike. I have neighbors, you know.”

“I call bullshit.” Mike says simply, and Harvey can tell that he’s been drinking but so he has so he can’t really be mad about that.   
  
“What?”

“I call bullshit. I call bullshit that you don’t feel this too.” 

“Mike, it’s late. Just crash on the couch and we can talk in the morning.”

Harvey starts walking towards his bedroom and he’s almost at the door when Mike speaks again. 

“Tell me you don’t feel it. Tell me that you don’t think that everything in your life comes back to me. Tell me, and I’ll walk away. I swear.”

“Mike.” Harvey pleads softly, still not turning around. But he doesn’t need to, because before he realizes it Mike is there in front of him, a hand reaching out and landing on Harvey’s warm chest. “I can’t do this.” He whispers, but he’s not convincing either of them. 

“Yes, you can.” Mike says, wrapping another hand around the back of Harvey’s neck. “Tell me.”

Harvey hesitates, wanting to say so much but not knowing where to start. He’s about to find the words when the feeling of Mike’s hands on his body is just too much and he doesn’t even realize that his lips have found Mike’s until it’s too late. They’re kissing, and Harvey doesn’t have it in himself to deny what he knows he’s been wanting all along.

“Tell me.” Mike whispers, finally pulling back and resting his forehead against Harvey’s. “Tell me that you don’t want this. Tell me that you don’t think we’re supposed to be together.”

“What I want and what I can have are two different things, Mike.” Harvey finally says, having regained the ability to speak. Mike is still so close to him, and he wants to both push him away and pull him towards him at the same time.

“They don’t have to be.” Mike says, pulling their lips together again.

Later, as Mike lies against Harvey’s chest covered only in one of Harvey’s outrageously-high-thread-count sheets, Harvey wonders how he’s ever managed to sleep without Mike next to him. It sends him into a thought spiral about how this will ever work, even if it’s what they both want, and he can feel himself becoming more and more anxious as the seconds tick by. 

“Stop it, Harvey.” Mike mumbles, and Harvey realizes that he’s awake although his voice sounds as though he’s on the verge of sleep. Harvey stops running his hand down Mike’s back and leans his head against the headboard, sighing heavily.   
  
“I’m serious, stop thinking about it.” Mike sits up next to him and leans shoulder to shoulder against the back of Harvey’s bed. “I don’t know what’s going to happen from this point, but what does it matter? Whatever happens, you know it’s always going to be you and me. I told you, everything in my life comes back to you.”

“I wish it were that simple.” Harvey sighs again, rubbing a hand over his face. “You know I didn’t mean it, right? What I said in my office about me not feeling the same way. You know I didn’t mean that.”   
  
“Of course I do.” Mike laughs softly, gently nudging Harvey. “If I didn’t know that then I wouldn’t have shown up here.” Mike leans his head down and rests it on Harvey’s shoulder, a hand running up the inside of Harvey’s arm. “Listen, I don’t know what the hell is going on here any more than you do. But it’s been six years Harvey, and we’ve been fighting this for longer than either of us realized. I can’t do it anymore.”

“I don’t want you to.” Harvey admits quietly. “But the firm, Mike – my work is-”

“I know.” Mike says, cutting him off gently. “Believe me, I know. I told you before; I’m the only one who understands how important work is to you. I’m not asking you to take me as your plus one to firm events. I don’t want you to get down on one knee at the Christmas party and put a ring on my finger. I’m just asking you to take a chance, see where this goes.” 

It takes almost an entire minute for Harvey to speak, and Mike isn’t one for overreactions but it feels like it’s the longest minute of his life.   
  
“Okay.” Harvey finally agrees, the fingers on his left hand finding those on Mike’s right and weaving them together.   
  
“Okay?” Mike repeats, just in case he’s heard something that Harvey hasn’t said.   
  
“Yeah.” Harvey replies quietly, kissing Mike softly. “After all, I have this feeling that you and I are supposed to be together.”


End file.
